


Among us iwaoi AU

by 6unnyboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6unnyboy/pseuds/6unnyboy
Summary: Just a among us AU of iwaoi < 3
Relationships: Oikawa x Iwaizumi
Kudos: 5





	Among us iwaoi AU

**Author's Note:**

> some nsfw, and fluff !!!!

Iwaizumi started walking to wires, the crew mates where all planning to go to earth safety. Everyone was getting there hopes ups taking care of there children and having small play dates and it was so wholesome and adorable nothing will ever go wrong right? Iwa fixing the wires “shit..” He always hated wires, all the wires felt like they where wrapping around his legs. “Having a problem?~l” iwa turned around so saw oikawa “no.” Looking away embarrassed Iwazumi continued to begin the wires. “Aw now don’t be such a party pooper” 

Iwaizumis POV 

There as no party to begin with asshole

“Shut up, I need to Concentrate” long pause.” Here let me help you” oikawa walked up behind my back and hold my controlled my hands “h..huh.”

No ones POV 

Oikawa knowing what he was doing trying to make iwa fall for him “thanks, i guess” Oikawa frown “I GUESS?!?!”iwaizumi chuckles “sure.” Oikawa blushed intensely. Cursing under his breath,,, “he’s making me fall for him..”while iwa started walking he saw a dead body...... it was shocking he never noticed how the blood was all over the place. “A BODY IS IN NAVIGATION” he screams so people could hear him.” Is everyone ok?!?!” A crewmate said “yes...” another one said “we should be cautions...” “b-but why would someone kill us” iwaizumi was ashamed he couldn’t help the crewmate and was afraid of what will happen next “We all have to be positive and think about what we can do.” Oikawa raised his voice so he could be heard by the other crewmates. “You are right, but why would someone kill our own crew mate how fucking messed up is that”everyone agreed “we need to start knowing who the hell would kill our own kind!!!” “THATS INSANE” iwaizumi said, everyone looked at him “oh~ maybe YOUR THE IMPOSTER” “WHAT NO WHY THE HELL WOULD I KILL SOMONE” everyone stayed quiet. “It’s just... so messed up what about the baby crew mates and there parents you can’t just throw them off the ship..... what will happen to them?!?” “But they will kill us more, so it’s 50/50” oikawa said while looking at everyone “and it will be better so we can figure out who killed us” iwaizumi looked disgusted at the crewmates “ You guy are insane.” Walking away he went to storage and sat there in the grown scared of what will happen and what will be gone. Everything will fall apart and he’s scared of everyone and everything that will happen around them. Iwaizumi felt dizzy and felt like he was going to pass out, is this the end? He didn’t feel any sharp objects around him... but he felt like he got killed...


End file.
